


July 7th

by RayRach



Series: Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia Crack (?) Ships [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, I wrote this literally a year ago and just found it, Lucy Heartfilia - Freeform, fairy tail - Freeform, i was really in my feels ig, sad lucy hours :(, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRach/pseuds/RayRach
Summary: Birthdays have always been important to Lucy, especially so after missing seven of them while trapped on Tenroujima. So, after Fairy Tail disbands and everyone goes their separate ways, Lucy faces her first birthday alone since living at the Heartfilia Konzern. As the date approaches she becomes more and more detached from her new comrades at the magazine. When she wakes up on that day, what events will occur?
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/?
Series: Fairy Tail: Lucy Heartfilia Crack (?) Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101668
Kudos: 11





	July 7th

July 7th 

She wonders if they remember. As they’re going their separate ways and discovering new power, are they thinking of her? It’s selfish, she knows, because they all have their own problems...but she hasn’t been so alone since before she came to Magnolia with Natsu. He _ knows _ , she’s certain, but remembering is another thing. The fingers, calloused from the handle of her whip, her keys, and her pen, rested against the date on the calendar for a brief moment before curling into a fist. What did it matter? She was simply acting like a child, weeping for more attention when she had done nothing to earn it. With a sigh, she turned from the wall and took the few steps over to her bed. 

_ Four days and counting _ , she thought, as she slid under her heavy blanket.  _ Should I say I’m twenty five or eighteen? Eighteen sounds better, since I technically am...but I could probably join that writer’s group if I claimed twenty five...  _ As the moon rose higher and the stars twinkled soothingly in an effort to make her sleep, the blonde drowned out the thought of those she loved and the approaching date with meaningless internal chatter until the midnight hour struck and sleep finally took her.

~~~~

“So, what are you planning on doing Friday?” Jason asked, as he scanned over the rough draft of the blonde’s article. “Eighteen is a big milestone...of course, twenty five is too.”

“Eighteen,” Lucy replied, with a slight smile. “Thank you for remembering. I’ll probably just take some time and work on personal writing. I don’t get to do much of that anymore.”

“You’re welcome to come out to the bar with us,” Lindsay, another magazine worker who was perched on the edge of Jason’s desk facing the blonde, leaned forward eagerly. “We want to celebrate with you, Lucy-nee-chan!”

Lucy cast her eyes down; Wendy might not have suggested a bar, but the way Lindsay had spoken was just like the little Dragon Slayer. The blonde lamented every day that she and Wendy had grown so close so late - by the time Lucy had gotten the bluenette to be more affectionate and less respectful in her speech, Tartaros had attacked. “Maybe another time,” she answered, much too softly and much too late.

Lindsay and Jason shared a look before the girl slid off of his desk and moved away with a small excuse. Jason pushed Lucy’s report back towards her and said, “This is great; take it to be put in the next edition. Take it easy the rest of this week and the weekend; your next article isn’t due until next Thursday.”

Lucy muttered a thanks as she took her papers and left. After dropping this off, she’d have nothing to do until Monday...could she handle all that nothingness when she was so weak?

~~~

_ July 7th _

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, feeling loneliness like a solid punch to the gut. Today was her eighteenth birthday, something her father had always talked about as a true coming-of-age in this world. She was spending it alone. After staring at the ceiling to regain her breath, the blonde finally threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood, her pajama shirt un-bunching and falling to cover her knees. It was actually one of Gray’s shirts, left here after one of Team Natsu’s “Break-Into-Lucy’s-Apartment” sessions; she could not bring herself to leave it in Magnolia after moving to Crocus, and it was a constant source of comfort for her.

In the near dark, Lucy put one hand on the wall and stumbled into her bathroom. No shower today - she wasn’t going anywhere. Instead, she brushed her teeth and hair, slipping on a pair of pajama pants she kept under the sink. The mornings in Crocus even in summer were chilly - Lucy distinctly missed living by the sea. If she’d been in Magnolia today - if she would have been with Fairy Tail today - she and her guild mates, whoever wanted to come, would have run through the streets of Magnolia in their swimsuits like every summer morning. This time, though, when they got there, someone would have brought a birthday breakfast for the blonde, and everyone would pig out before rushing into the sea and rushing right back out at Erza’s insistence they wait twenty minutes. With those extra minutes, Lucy would receive gifts from her friends and insist they didn’t have to in one breath while thanking them in the next....

It took Lucy two solid minutes of staring at herself in the mirror to realize she was crying. With impatient movements, she wiped her eyes and stumbled back into her room, flicking on the lights as she went. Her map of Fiore with its various push-pins and pictures was thrown into illumination, but she didn’t even glance at it; she’d had no news about  _ anyone  _ for two weeks. Eyes screwed up against both the harshness of the light and the crushing feeling of missing her friends, Lucy moved into her faintly-lit-by-morning-light living room. Her foot collided with something, and her eyes flew open in surprise; a gasp tore from her lips before she could stop it.

Boxes. They were stacked on her couch and coffee table, and a few sat on the floor. She had kicked one of these and now bent to pick it up.  _ To Lucy, from Wendy.  _ The blonde stared at the box for a moment before setting it with another on a chair; that other one read  _ To Lucy, from Lisanna and Elfman.  _ She walked around the small room, reading them all.  _ To Lucy, from Mirajane. To blondie, from Laxus and the Raijinshuu. To Love-Rival, from Juvia. To Lu-chan, from Gajeel and Levy. To Lucy, from Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka. To Lucy, from Erza. To Lucy, from Gray.  _ She paused at the last few, feeling as if she was being overwhelmed. She’d seen them all, but there was one person...suddenly, a breeze touched her face, and her head snapped up. Her window was open.

Heart in her throat, Lucy threw herself over the presents on the couch and nearly tumbled straight out of the open window; luckily, she caught the box on the sill before it tumbled into the street. She fell back, onto a space on the couch free of boxes, and tore the wrapping off the one in her hand. Upon opening the box, the first thing she found was a letter. 

_ Lucy, _

_ I hope this gets to you when it should; I returned to Magnolia for a while and left this with them to ship. I’m really sorry we did that to you, Luce, but I want to be able to protect you and everyone else, too. Speaking of everyone else, I ran into Gildarts a while back. He told me he’d been in contact with a lot of the others, and they were all going to send their packages to Magnolia to be sent to you, too! I want my present to stand out, though, so I think someone is going along with the packages to arrange them. Maybe they’ll still be there when you find this. Maybe they’ve left you a clue. I don’t know. I miss you already, Lucy, and I can’t wait to see you again.  _

_ Your partner, _

_ Natsu _

With a noise that was half sob and half giggle, Lucy set the letter aside and reached into the box, her fingers curling around a small, cold object. When she pulled her hand from the box, her eyes lit up. It was a pen she’d admired for months before Tartarous’ attack, made of luxurious looking dark wood and silver. Engraved in the wood was her name in curly, swooping letters. She held it to her heart for a few heartbeats before rising and setting the pen on her desk next to her in-progress news article. Turning back to her living room, she smiled. For the first time since leaving Magnolia, she didn’t feel so alone.

It wasn’t until a few days later when she opened her freezer that she found a small heart, carved from ice; a remnant like Natsu’s letter suggested. Her hand instantly flew to her neck, where a necklace with a charm similar to the ice hung. It was obvious to her now, more than ever.

“Thank you.” she whispered. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sooooooo long ago! I recently rekindled my love for Fairy Tail and found this in my drafts, so I polished it to post! It's a short little thing, but I'm having writer's block for A Court of Flames and Shadows, so I decided to see if I could salvage old fics that I uploaded on Fanfiction or that never actually saw the light of day. Let me know what you think!


End file.
